This application claims priority of Taiwanese Application No. 090215659 filed on Sep. 12, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to a bus cable connector including an insulative body molded over a set of terminals and having an end face formed with parallel grooves and ribs.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the fast development of the information industry, use of a large amount of storage devices is becoming popular. The transmission and communication of data in the hardware requires use of bus cable connectors. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a typical cable connector which includes two rows of terminals 110 installed within a connector housing 100 for electrical connection with a cable 120 including paired wires 140. The paired wires 140 are originally twisted within a sheathing 130 and are untwisted into individual wires so as to be positioned on two adhesive tapes 150 in an order corresponding to that of the respective terminals 110 which are aligned in two rows. In order to match the two rows of terminals 110, each pair of wires 140 have to be separated to be attached respectively to the two adhesive tapes 150. The wires 140 attached to the upper adhesive tape 150 are soldered to the respective terminals 110 in the upper row, whereas the wires 140 attached to the lower adhesive tape 150 are soldered to the respective terminals 110 in the lower row. If all of the wires 140 are to be arranged in a single row on a single adhesive tape, it is desirable that the soldering sections of terminals 110 be aligned in a same plane.